


Cloak and Courage for a Shield

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley is a fighting Hufflepuff, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Bayley has a warning for Braun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the poly fics still exist. Also, the title is taken from my favorite line from Angela: Asgard's Assassin because it's very fitting for Sami and maybe Bayley too.
> 
> Takes place after the 1/16/17 Raw.

Bayley sat on the table in the trainer’s room, letting Sami rest his head on her legs as the doctors packed up. They had become very tolerant of Bayley’s constant rotations through the room with both Sami and Sasha, turning the other way as she did. “You gonna be alright there,” Bayley asked, running her fingers through Sami’s hair.

“Yeah, just still kind of sore,” Sami sighed as he shifted the ice pack over his eyes. “What about you?”

Bayley snorted a little bit. “Nothing Charlotte said to me is nothing I haven’t heard before. If she thinks it so bad that I’m ‘average,’ she’s got another thing coming at the Rumble.”

“You’re not average though,” Sami insisted, removing the ice pack and looking up at her with loving eyes. “You’re pretty extraordinary.”

Bayley just scrunched her nose. “You’re biased though.”

“Well, yeah.”

Bayley stuck her tongue out him as he laughed. “Speaking of the Rumble, have you decided if you’re entering yet?”

It was Sami’s turn to scrunch up his face. “You know…”

Before he could answer though, there was a distant crash down the hall, making the two of them jolt. The crash was quickly followed with a shout of “ZAYN!”

Braun. Unmistakably.

Sami groaned as he sat up. “Great. I guess he wants to finish the job.”

“Why are you getting up though,” Bayley asked, looking at him confused.

“Because he’ll keep coming for me if I don’t.”

“Oh nonononono,” Bayley said as she jumped off the table and pushed a hand back to Sami’s chest. “I got one girlfriend with a busted knee, another who can’t make up her mind if she still wants to be with me, and Finn’s still a month out from coming back. You’re NOT going out there.”

Another crash and Sami winced. “Then what else am I supposed to do?”

Bayley cast her eyes at the door, then back at Sami. She already faced off with one bully tonight. What was another? “Leave it to me.”

“Bayley, don’t.”

“Hey, I suplexed Bobby Roode once,” Bayley assured him. “Just ask Finn. What’s a Strowman in comparison?”

Sami reached at Bayley’s arm, but she ducked and rushed for the door before he could say anything else, closing it behind her with a decisive slam. She was terrified, but she couldn’t let it show. With a pull of her shoulders, she looked forward. “Hey! Braun!”

A familiar growl came as a chair clattered to the floor and Braun emerged, looking down at Bayley. “What do you want?”

Bayley gulped as she walked forward. She hoped to God Sami wasn’t going to walk through the door behind her and put them both in danger. She pulled down deep, asking herself what Candice would do in this moment. Well, besides fight him. “I hear you’re looking for Sami.”

“What does it matter to you,” Braun rasped. “Now get out of my way.”

He tried to brush past her, but Bayley blocked his path and shoved a finger on his chest. “It matters to me because you’re trying to hurt someone I care about,” she replied. “In fact, you already did it and you’re trying to do it again. You ever have three partners all get hurt at once?”

As Bayley realized what she said out loud, Braun cocked his head in confusion. “Partners?”

“Yes. _Partners,”_ Bayley emphasized, her pointer digging in sharper to his chest. “You have basically tried to kill my boyfriend multiple times while I deal with another still recovering his shoulder and my girlfriend keeps having her knee get destroyed. For once, I would like for everyone to be healthy and together, so if you would please stop chasing down Sami, I would greatly appreciate it.”

Braun leaned in closer to Bayley. “And how would you even stop me?”

She braced her shoulders again, looking him right in the eye. “I’ve picked up and thrown down men as large as Roman and I’ve made Nia tap out. I can do it to you too. Besides, if I can’t, I got a Demon who would be more than willing to.”

Braun grumbled, standing up straight again and walking past Bayley. “You get this week… I make no promises for next.”

As he walked down the hall and disappeared from sight, Bayley released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. The door to the trainer’s room opened and Sami scrambled out. “Oh God, _habibti_ , are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “God, how have you been doing that every week?”

“Because I’m kind of dumb,” Sami laughed as he put his hands up to her face. “You might actually be brave though.”

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Bayley sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against Sami’s rough hand. “But I do know that I think I’m ready to go.”

“Is Finn getting home tonight,” Sami asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the locker room to get their things.

“If he’s not already there, yes. And I look forward to snuggling with both of you and hoping Braun doesn’t haunt my dreams.”

“Even if he does, you got us. Plus, I bet Finn will be just as impressed as me.”

Bayley did smile a little at that. “Well, I don’t do this to impress. I do it for love.”


End file.
